1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a filter for video streams, and more particularly to a filter for removing noises in video streams by utilizing a low-cost time-domain filtering technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video streams carrying diversified dynamic video data present various information, events, news, activities, comments, thoughts and creativities by vivid, lively, user-friendly and intuitive approaches, and are thus an essential constitution in the modern information society.